Trigon's Daughter
by Cuervos Bestia
Summary: Raven, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, has not been raised on Azarath and instilled with pacifist morals. Instead, she was stolen by her father at a young age and trained to be his portal and his heir. With Azarath destroyed, does Arella and the Teen Titans stand a chance against Trigon's daughter and her brothers endowed with the power of Seven Deadly Sins?
1. Chapter 1

_**Trigon's Daughter**_

 **Chapter One**

 **by**

 **Cuervos Bestia**

* * *

"Raven! Where are you? It's time for your lessons!" Called an elderly man, his voice trembling slightly as it echoed through the halls of the temple. His bare feet shuffled slowly down the corridor, and stopped every now and again as the old man checked rooms for a certain young girl.

He sighed, exasperated, as he leaned slightly on a wall. "I'm too old to be chasing a child." He said to only himself. He brushed the dust from his white tunic; the standard robes for monks of Azar. He continued silently forward through the clean but bare hall. His ears caught the sound of a small sigh coming from further up ahead. He rounded the corner and saw a small, pale girl. Her violet coloured hair being tousled lightly by the soft breeze as she peered down from her position on the balcony. He knew what she was looking at. He'd found her in this exact spot only the other day; and with the exact same sigh.

Far below the temple, in the streets of Azarath were many people. Some were going about their business, buying and selling and running errands. But he knew what she would be watching. Just in front of the temple gates was a school filled with children, all about her age too. He sighed again, _I'm far too old to be dealing with such a thing._

"Raven?" He called again from behind her.

She jumped a little having been too involved with the scene below her to hear her tutor approach. "Brother Azriel! I… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you calling for me." She blushed slightly, she usually was aware of everything around her but today her mind seemed to be anywhere but in her head.

"Were you looking at the schoolchildren again?" He asked softly.

"I… no… yes." She stammered, still blushing childishly. "I just wish I could be like them."

"You know you cannot, so why must you torture yourself with such a notion?" Before she could answer him, tendrils of black power escaped from her balled fists and knocked a nearby sconce from the wall. "And this is why you cannot." Azriel reprimanded quietly. "What if that had been a person? You would have knocked them off their feet or worse."

"I know." Raven replied, her voice did not sound like it belonged to a seven-year-old girl any longer. It was devoid of all emotion and feeling.

Azriel nodded solemnly and gestured her to follow. She did so without another word.

"Come, Raven, time for your lessons."

* * *

Later that night, Raven's mother, Arella, walked the halls of the Temple of Azar in search of Brother Azriel. As Raven's tutor, he was her best source of information about her daughter. She saw the door to his chambers slightly ajar and a small sliver of light leaking into the darkness of the corridor. She knocked tentatively.

"Brother Azriel?" She heard some shuffling of paper and the closing of a book before she saw his elderly face before her.

"Arella? How can I serve?" He smiled tiredly. She felt bad for disturbing him so late in the night. She had stayed with Azar longer than she had expected to. But as Azar had said often, " _You cannot rush learning, even if you are the chosen messenger of God."_

While her birth name was Angela Roth, upon her rescue and since living in Azarath she had been given a new name; a name to signify her rebirth as a soul cleansed of the crime she had committed against God. The High Priestess Azar had named her Arella, meaning God's Messenger, for carrying the warning that Trigon was indeed ascending to the mortal realm again. And this time, through the child she bore, his daughter, Raven.

"I hope I did not disturb you from anything of importance, but I came merely to ask about Raven and how she has been progressing as of late? As I have been training under Azar, I have not had the time to check up on her lessons. And, as you know, Azar has advised me not to interact with her until this stage of her training is complete."

"Oh, yes I am well aware of the instruction set by Lady Azar. Raven has been progressing well these past few weeks. She has excelled beyond my greatest expectations in her control over her magic as well as the sciences, mathematics and the arts. She is a very gifted and talented young girl. And it has been my absolute honor to have been selected by Lady Azar to teach her."

"I don't know about gifted," muttered Arella, a pained expression gracing her porcelain features resembling her daughter's. She had not intended for the old man to hear her.

"This is… I realize this has been a very difficult time for you both. You are unable to do anything more than look at your own daughter. While she is unable to grow with the support of her parent. Her power will only grow as she does." Azriel sighed heavily, all his one hundred and twenty years of living showing on his wrinkled face. "She is gifted, even with a father like hers. I know Raven, she is a strong, independent and intelligent girl. I believe if anyone can overcome such a prophecy, it's her."

"Thank you, Brother Azriel. Your support means more to me than you realize." She smiled minutely at him, "I know why Azar chose you to mentor my daughter. You see her as a real person with real worth, rather than the prophecy that she is a part of."

Azriel was momentarily at a loss for words but managed to stumble his way through his expression of gratitude. "Th-thank you, Arella."

"I best leave you now Brother Azriel. We both have an early start tomorrow morning." She smiled before turning to return down the corridor. The priest closed his door with a small but genuine smile.

* * *

"Father, when will strike?"

"Patience, my sons." Trigon the Terrible rumbled. His voice echoed loudly through his throne room. The powerful demon known to many as Satan, the Devil, Lucifer and Skath was a hulking being of red skin, bulging muscles and white hair. Of all his demonic features, two stood out more than most. He had two large antlers emerging from the crown of his head. And perhaps the most horrible, were the 2 pairs of blood red eyes that always seemed to be gazing right into your soul. "We will attack when I will it to be done. We will have my daughter join us."

* * *

Raven laid curled up in her bed, a small lump topped with violet hair. She slept fitfully, tossing and turning and occasionally calling out incoherently. A thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on her pale skin. Her movements became more erratic. She looked as if she was trying to get away from something or someone.

She jolted awake, her breathing ragged and her eyes panicked. She looked around her dark bedchamber, her large fearful eyes scanning every corner and patch of darkness. Having ensured that no one was in her room with her, she let out a breath as tears began to form in her eyes. "…Father…?"

* * *

 **There you have it people!**

 **A new story for the new year! Although I've this idea floating around for a while now it's only that I finally have the time to put pen to paper.**

 **I hope to have a new chapter up monthly.**

 **And for those, if any, of you who remember my GIBRIS story, don't worry! I haven't forgotten it and I still plan on finishing it. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I will be able to post updates for that story as RL gets in the way and I'm now working on this new story. But I will try my best.**

 **I hope you liked this teaser for** _ **Trigon's Daughter**_ **. I have already written the outline for this story but I wanted to post this little snippet to get a feel for how it might be received.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **CB**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Trigon's Daughter_**

 **Chapter Two**

 **by**

 **Cuervos Bestia**

* * *

 _Raven laid curled up in her bed, a small lump topped with violet hair. She slept fitfully, tossing and turning and occasionally calling out incoherently. A thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on her pale skin. Her movements became more erratic. She looked as if she was trying to get away from something or someone._

 _She jolted awake, her breathing ragged and her eyes panicked. She looked around her dark bedchamber, her large fearful eyes scanning every corner and patch of darkness. Having ensured that no one was in her room with her, she let out a breath as tears began to form in her eyes. "…Father…?"_

* * *

Raven hurriedly looked through as many books as she could get her hands on, desperate to find an answer to her self-imposed question. Her mind kept replaying flashbacks of last night's dream; she could vividly smell, feel and see the flames as they danced menacingly toward her. She could feel the eyes on the back of her head and see the darkness that encircled her vision. Her skin tingled as her body reacted to the vast levels of unknown power surrounding her very being.

She sighed in frustration as her shaking hands caused her to drop an ancient tome to the stone floor. Any more noise and the monk overseeing the library would most likely kick her out and then she would never find out. She reached for another book a few shelves above. She stretched as much as her small six-year-old body would let her, which was not very far. Sighing in annoyance again, she decided to test a small portion of her power to summon the book to her.

Raven closed her eyes and, doing as she was taught, began to concentrate as hard as she could. She envisioned a tendril of her power reaching without her body and grabbing a hold of the book and bringing it to her. She felt her mind suddenly get heavier as the book was lifted. Raven opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the large manuscript come within reach. She hopped off the small bookcase she had managed to scale and deposited the book onto a nearby desk.

She cautiously flipped through pages of _Entitatem Omnis Liber._ It was an extremely old manuscript that had been brought to Azarath with the first High Priestess many lifetimes ago. It was encased with old, cracked leather and filled with yellowing pages and dust and smelled of age and decay. Fortunately for Raven, the book had been translated from its original language, a language so old it was no longer spoken, to the more recent Latin and Tamil.

Although she was only six years old, Raven possessed an intellect far above any normal child. At an abnormally young age she had learned to talk. And only a year after that she could read. And now at her tender age, she could speak two languages fluently and read and write in three. Her intelligence had been noticed by Lady Azar who had determined that such a bright mind should be nurtured and encouraged to grow to full potential. And so, Brother Azriel had been selected to tutor her in all the known sciences, languages and arts of Azarath.

The small girl continued flipping through page after page of information, feverishly searching for a description matching the monster that she had dreamt about. Raven was about to close the book and look for another when a crude sketch caught her eye. It was a large drawing taking up three quarters of the page and rough with not much detail. But it was enough for Raven to realize that this was the demon she had seen. The demon who called himself her father.

She began to slowly read the Tamil words that she knew and took her time deciphering the words that she did not. She felt her body start to shiver as she realized that this was no ordinary demon. This was Trigon the Terrible, known as Scath, Lucifer and Satan in some dimensions. And he was no lowly demon. He was the ruler of the hellish place in which demons were born. He was a sadistic creature known for taking pleasure in torturing, raping, pillaging and conquering.

Raven gasped as she continued to read. He was an old entity; there was mention of him in some form or another in the earliest known records. It appeared that he was almost as old as the idea of religion itself. Raven continued to read despite the cold sweat that had begun beading on her forehead.

" _A cruel and powerful being of unknown origin, Trigon the Terrible is known for conquering and destroying worlds purely for his pleasure. History suggests that he began in a small dimension populated by mystic peoples. Whilst in infancy he already killed all present at his birth, including his own mother. It is unclear how he amassed such power at a young age. By the time Trigon had grown and matured he already had conquered and now ruled hundreds and thousands of worlds in his home dimension. All bowed under the will of Trigon the Terrible."_

Raven turned the page to continue her horrified discovery. So absorbed was she in the manuscript that she once again failed to notice her tutor approaching her.

"Raven, what are you reading?" Azriel called forcefully, noticing the sketches within the book and knowing what that very book contained within its bindings. Why would she have an interest in such a subject?

Startled, Raven hurriedly slammed the book shut, much harder than any lover of books would have done.

"Nothing! I wasn't doing anything Brother Azriel!" She exclaimed, panicked at having been caught in a part of the library that she was forbidden from and, to top it all off, with a book that she was certain was not meant for her to read. She turned to face her tutor, her back ramrod straight. Behind her, power seeped from her clasped hands and caused a loose stack of paper to flutter to the floor in a flurry.

"You know not to be in this part of the library. It is reserved for Lady Azar and her chosen few. There are dangerous items kept here that need to be contained and handled with a trained hand." Brother Azriel wore a stern face as he reprimanded his young pupil. While not a man of anger, he knew how to deal with disobedience. "I'm disappointed in you Raven, after all the things I've taught you." He sighed, "Please return to your chambers and I will speak to you shortly."

A flash of hurt crossed the child's face and tears she was wishing would disappear began to form in her eyes. Brother Azriel had never spoken to her in such a way before; in fact, no one had ever expressed such emotion when they talked to her. All most people did was try to be as emotionless as possible. Raven jumped off her stool and ran down the corridor of bookshelves to her chambers in shame.

Brother Azriel brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He caught sight of the _Entitatem Omnis Liber._ Taking a seat at the desk, he opened the book to the last open page. He felt his heart begin to flutter in panic as he realized exactly what the child had been researching. He knew then that things were worse than was first anticipated. How had she known about Trigon? She had never been told about her father. Her parentage was a closely kept secret between Arella, Lady Azar, himself and a few other chosen brothers. Unless… unless he had contacted her?

Hastily closing the book and returning it to its place on the shelf, Brother Azriel made his way to the tower of the High Priestess. If anyone knew what to do now, it would be her.

* * *

Raven returned to her room, shut the door behind her and finally allowed the pent-up tears to fall. She climbed onto her bed as her power began to swirl around her in response to her emotional state. Her small number of personal belongings were floating through the air; some unlucky items were thrown into the walls of her bedroom.

Raven didn't know how long she lay curled up on her bed for. She didn't know how long it had been since she stopped crying and started to fall asleep. She continued to lay there, falling in and out of consciousness; not aware of the growing shadow within her room. She sniffled slightly and her nose started to burn with the stench of smoke. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with her unchanged but dark bedchamber. But something seemed different, something made her room darker and smothering.

Raven wiped her eyes, feeling uneasy and as if eyes were watching her. Spinning around on her bed she turned to face the corner of room where an abnormal blackness had gathered. She stared intently at the corner but when nothing changed she sighed tiredly. Perhaps it had just been her mind playing tricks on her or maybe it was the after effects of her power. Whatever it was, it was nothing.

Climbing down from her bed, she thought about reading a book but instead had the idea of finding Brother Azriel to apologize. Before she could make it to her bedroom door, a blur of shadow passed the peripheral of her vision. Turning quickly, she was again met with nothing but her bedroom. Raven startled as she felt hot breath brush passed her ear. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her legs felt wobbly and unstable.

"W-who's there?" Raven half expected not to have a response but was horrified to hear echoing laughter coming from all around her.

"Sister, I am hurt that you do not remember me, your own brother. Given we have only met recently, when you visited our father in your dream last night."

More laughter.

Raven gasped as the realization dawned on her. She had indeed dreamt of other demons last night. They appeared subservient to Trigon; his sons?

Raven circled her room, looking for the source of the voice. "Show yourself!" She sounded more confident than she felt.

"As you wish. Brothers, it is time to formally introduce ourselves to our baby sister."

One by one, six figures emerged from the dark corner of her room. They stood before her, each with an easy smile. They didn't share any noticeable resemblance but all appeared to be around twenty years old.

The first brother stepped forward, "Here we are Raven. We are your brothers. I am Jared." He pointed to each brother in turn, "This here is Jesse, Jacob, Jamon, Jifre and lastly, Japheth."

Jared himself was tall and lean with dark hair and piercing eyes. Jesse was marginally taller than his brother, with sandy blond hair and sharp green eyes. Jacob was muscular; his fiery red hair and black eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin. Jamon had a lanky figure of average height with no real remarkable features except for his hair which was black as pitch. Jifre had a muscular build with pale blond hair and red eyes. And lastly, Japheth was stocky in frame with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Raven asked shakily, a little intimidated by the size of her unwanted visitors.

"Dear sister, we are not here to harm you if that is what you think. In fact, quite the opposite. We were sent merely to collect you, so that you might finally meet our father. He has been quite looking forward to finally meeting his only daughter." Jifre answered smoothly.

Raven backed further away from the group. _They want to take me to that monster?!_ She felt a swell of panic begin to form in the pit of her stomach that spread throughout her small body. She tried to inconspicuously reach her bedroom door; at least then she might have a chance to call for help.

"I wouldn't think about escaping or getting help, little girl. I would rather not leave you with a bad impression of us if we were to kill one of your little friends. So, why don't you just come along quietly and nobody will get hurt." Jesse smiled cruelly, as did some of his brothers.

Raven in that moment feared more for her life than she ever had before. More importantly, she feared for the lives of the innocents around her even more. Raven felt her power manifesting itself in response to her emotions. An aura of dark power began to flow from her shaking hands.

It clearly did not have the effect that she was hoping for. All six of the young men began to laugh, loud and mocking sound erupting from their mouths.

In between chuckles, Jared was finally able to speak, "Please sister, don't even try that. What chance do you think you stand against us? Six powerful demons against one little half blood, not much of a contest, is it?" He smiled largely, enough that Raven could see his sharp white teeth.

Raven summoned a bolt of power that hit Jared square in the chest. He was knocked backwards and collided with her dresser. Next, she conjured a tendril and made it wrap around Japheth who struggled against the tight bind. The small girl threw him into the wall where he landed with a thud.

She made to run to the door but she was knocked to the ground by a swift backhand by Jamon. He moved a lot faster than Raven would've thought possible. Jamon conjured a pair of bindings that wound around her wrists. "There, that should keep you out of trouble."

Jared and Japheth were standing now as they glowered at their small captive.

"Don't you dare do anything like that again, or you will regret it." Jared hissed, inches from Raven's face.

Raven could only struggle weakly against her bonds as a dark vortex appeared and her captors marched her forward. When she stepped into the portal she felt cold and hot at the same time. She closed her eyes as fear began to take control of her body.

* * *

"I'm telling you! She was reading the _Entitatem Omnis Liber_ on her own! Trigon has contacted her otherwise how else would she even know of his existence. It's been kept from her for her whole life!" Brother Azriel argued exasperatedly.

"Very well, brother, we will permit you to see Lady Azar, no matter that it is unorthodox for her to have visitors during classes."

Brother Azriel released a sigh whilst the other priest went to inform Lady Azar. Within mere moments, the High Priestess of Azarath herself appeared. She was an older woman who appeared to be in her early fifties, but Azriel knew that she was much older than that.

"Lady Azar! Thank you for seeing me so promptly." Brother Azriel bowed briefly before her.

"I have been told that you have troubling news for me, is it this correct?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, my lady. I shall be short since time may be of the essence." The priest took a breath, "I found Raven reading the _Entitatem Omnis Liber_ and specifically about Trigon."

A look of concern swept Azar's normally stoic face. "Check on Raven immediately. I just felt a surge of unknown power breach this dimension."

Brother Azriel didn't even think about the respect and tradition required in this moment, he just simply turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Raven was the closest thing to a granddaughter that he would ever have. He had known her since she was born and had been there at the time of all her first milestones. He'd be damned if anything happened to her.

A few minutes later, his adrenaline having almost run its course through his old body, Azriel slowed his pace and rounded the corner and simply burst through the door to his pupil's room.

He was greeted with a sight that almost stopped his heart. Raven, hands bound behind back, being marched into a trans dimensional portal. As the small girl disappeared into the vortex, Azriel hit one of the demons with a blast of magic. His target collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

The remaining brothers hoisted their sibling through the portal, but not before the red-haired creature of hell conjured a spear-like weapon composed of power and hurled it straight at the priest. His aim was true, and the blade sunk deep into the old man's chest. Brother Azriel fell to his knees and could do nothing but take ragged breaths of air as he watched the portal close and his world go black.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read my story and a very, very thank you to those who left me a review/PM, it meant a lot to me.**

 **I really wanted to get this chapter out there as soon as possible because due to some new stuff that will be happening in my life, I might not be able to update for some time. For those who are curious (and for myself, since I am pretty excited and have been telling almost everyone!), after over three years I've finally been accepted into the Air Force! This has been a lifelong dream for me and to finally be able to join after so long has me on Cloud Nine!**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this update especially now that the story is starting to pick up.**

 **As always, please read and review and tell me what you think!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **CB**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trigon's Daughter_**

 **Chapter Three**

 **by**

 **Cuervos Bestia**

* * *

 _He was greeted with a sight that almost stopped his heart. Raven, hands bound behind back, being marched into a trans-dimensional portal. As the small girl disappeared into the vortex, Azriel hit one of the demons with a blast of magic. His target collapsed to the ground, unconscious._

 _The remaining brothers hoisted their sibling through the portal, but not before the red-haired creature of hell conjured a spear-like weapon composed of power and hurled it straight at the priest. His aim was true, and the blade sunk deep into the old man's chest. Brother Azriel fell to his knees and could do nothing but take ragged breaths of air as he watched the portal close and his world go black._

* * *

She could hear the tolling of the bells; the bells that not been heard for a millennium or more. Their erratic, panic-stricken melody carried through the air and into the Temple of Azar. Arella ran as fast as she was able. Her breaths were ragged and painful and her legs burned with the effort. She bounded up a flight of stone steps before rounding a corner that would lead her to her daughter's chambers.

She felt her pulse quicken even more than it already was at the sight that filled her version. Azriel lay prone on the floor with a gathering pool of blood forming beneath him. The old man was unconscious but as she neared his body Arella felt immense relief as she took note of the slow and shallow movements of his chest. She ripped a strip of cloth from the hem of her skirt and tried to use it to staunch the blood flow from his wound. She was considering leaving Azriel's side to call for help but was fortunate enough to hear footsteps coming towards her. Still pressing her hands tightly against the older man's chest, she turned to see a contingent of monks with Lady Azar in the lead.

"Brother Graxes get Azriel to the healing wing now!" Lady Azar ordered, her stoic expression replaced with worry. She turned her attention from the bloody and grisly scene to the small crowd of monastics behind her. "All of you, I need to know how the breach was caused and I need our defences fortified at once. I don't know if they will come back."

The men all scrambled to do as their lady ordered. Graxes and another monk lifted Azriel from the ground, careful to not disturb his wound any further. The other men had left the chamber for their respective posts.

Arella was in a daze. She could hear and see what was going on around her but she simply wasn't taking any of it in. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. It shouldn't have been possible for Trigon or any of his underlings to breach the seals that protected Azarath. It shouldn't have been possible for Azriel, one of her closest friends, to be in a life or death situation. And it most definitely should not be possible for her daughter to be whisked away. Her thoughts continued in a downward spiral fuelled by panic. She stood rooted to the floor even as Lady Azar approached her.

"Arella, listen to me, I need your help to do something of the utmost importance." Azar firmly grasped the younger woman's forearms.

Arella blinked tearfully but nodded her understanding. "Yes, Lady Azar; what would you have me do?"

The High Priestess was sombre. "I did not want the others to hear me say this, but I do not believe there is much hope for Azarath now that Trigon has your daughter. She holds a tremendous amount of power – possibly more than even I believe. If he manages to sway her to his side, he will be unstoppable."

"She would never join him! I know my daughter! She is kind, she is good!" Arella defended.

Azar put up her hand in a submissive gesture to placate the distressed mother. "I merely speak of the possibility and I do not mean to slander your child's reputation. But Trigon has been known to use barbaric and torturous means to align others with his intent. And do not forget that even though Raven may look and act like you, she is still her father's daughter. She still has the blood of a demon coursing through her veins." Knowing that Arella was about to protest once again, Azar cut in hastily. "I need you to return to Earth and prepare for Trigon's ascension."

* * *

Raven was shoved forward roughly as the brothers emerged from the portal. Another push brought her to the ground as her wobbly legs betrayed her. Her cheek scraped stone and she felt warm blood begin to trickle. Her senses were bombarded with all sorts of disturbing stimuli. She felt hot, almost stiflingly so, and she could smell an acrid burning smell. She heard terrifying and pain-filled wails that reverberated off the dank stone walls.

Jesse inhaled sharply, "Ah, home sweet home." He chuckled darkly. "Nothing like the sound of tormented souls to welcome you home, right, little sister?" All six of the brothers laughed heartily as they looked down at Raven's crumpled form on the ground. She could do little to avoid their gazes with her hands still tied.

"Take Japheth to his rooms to recover why don't you Jifre? I can't image he would be feeling great after being hit by that senile old man." Said Jared, still staring intently at Raven. He bent down and yanked the small girl to her feet by the collar of her cloak. "And you, dear Raven, are due to see our lord father. We should get you ready."

Raven began to breathe erratically and her little body began to shake. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_ She struggled against the bonds encircling her wrists, not even aware that her movements were causing the solid magical construct to bite into her skin and draw blood. Raven did _not_ want to see that monster from her dreams again. She wanted to get out of this hellish place.

Raven felt the hands of Jamon being placed on her shoulders and she was being dragged down a dark corridor. She felt her whole body go stiff with fear. She couldn't let this happen! She had to find a way to escape!

A surge of her power emanated from her body in response to her emotive state. It recognised her desire for freedom. It destroyed her bonds and surged into Jamon who was launched back into the wall, dazed.

The remaining four brothers turned in surprise at the noise. Raven quickly conjured four bolts of power which fired into her targets. Sending the four demons backward in into a heap on the ground. Raven took this time to run in the direction of a flight of stairs. She heard the growls of anger from her brothers behind her.

"Get her!" Snarled Jared. "Summon the dogs but I don't want her harmed!"

Raven continued up the dimply lit stairwell. She emerged into a large hall with labyrinthine passageways sprouting in all different directions. She heard the pounding of footsteps coming closer. A platoon of guards appeared from one of the corridors. Each guard was handling a large canine-like beast. They were larger than any dog Raven had ever seen; with paws the size of large dinner plates, coarse long fur, sharp white teeth and a pair of short but sharp horns protruding from their heads.

The pack of guards and their hounds closed in on her from all sides. Raven saw no way out of this. One guard stepped closer to her; the beast pulled eagerly on its harness but came no further.

The guard growled. "Come with us now, little girl. We are to take you to the lord of this realm."

"No! I will not come with you!" Raven yelled, accidently causing the stone floor to uplift and send the guards and their beasts flying. Raven had little time to feel empathetic to the pained whining of the dogs and the groans from the downed guards. She immediately started running once again.

Raven had no idea where she was going but she needed to get out. To find a window, a door, light, anything! She continued running but soon found that her breath was becoming ragged and painful. Living in the Temple of Azar had not allowed much exercise. She briefly recalled something Brother Azriel had mentioned to her not too long ago. He explained that if someone were to focus their energy upon their own body and willed it enough they might achieve levitation. And if they could add speed and momentum it would lead to flight. Azriel had said that only a noteworthy few had accomplished the feat before. Raven couldn't think of a better time to try.

She closed her eyes and focussed as hard as she could. Raven knew that she would have to hurry; she could here another contingent of guards behind her. She slowed her breathing and thought of nothing but the feeling of her feet not touching the ground. Raven opened her eyes tentatively and felt immense relief when she realized that she was indeed floating a metre or two from the floor.

"There! There she is!" Yelled another guardsman with a larger platoon of men.

Raven gasped and willed herself forward. She flew forward at surprising speed. She sped down a large corridor and past stunned creatures who appeared to be servants. She rounded a corner and saw another large group of guards coming toward her. Raven turned another corner and saw a huge pair of stone doors ahead of her. Summoning her power again, she took aim and fired a bolt of power that tore one of the doors from its hinges.

She entered a large hall that glowed brightly with fires burning from multiple sconces. Raven looked around wildly. There were few people in the room but her eyes were drawn to a window high above a raised platform. Her focus locked on a possible route of escape, she didn't notice a guard unfurling a whip. Raven felt a searing pain wrap itself around her ankle. It caused her to lose all focus, and with a rough yank from the whip wielding guard, Raven was falling to the ground. With of groan of pain, she sat up and saw a multitude of guards once again converging in on her.

She scrambled backwards, towards the raised platform. Her back hit something solid as she tried to climb the steps. She spun around in surprise and looked up to see the monster from her dreams. A hulking red form, bulging with muscle, armed with a pair of antlers from his forehead, looked back down at her.

He chuckled darkly, "Hello, Daughter."

* * *

 **And there we go! Chapter three done and dusted. I've been working on this chapter for a while and I couldn't seem to get it quite right until now.**

 **Please leave a review tell me your thoughts from this chapter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **CB**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Trigon's Daughter_**

 **Chapter Four**

 **by**

 **Cuervos Bestia**

* * *

 _She scrambled backwards, towards the raised platform. Her back hit something solid as she tried to climb the steps. She spun around in surprise and looked up to see the monster from her dreams. A hulking red form, bulging with muscle, armed with a pair of antlers from his forehead, looked back down at her._

 _He chuckled darkly, "Hello, Daughter."_

Raven continued looking up in a mixture of awe and fear at her father. She couldn't discern any visible hint of emotion on his face. His four red eyes continued to stare unblinkingly back at her.

"Have nothing to say to your sire?" Trigon growled, annoyed with Raven's lack of response.

"W-why did you bring me here?" She asked shakily.

It was at this moment, before her demon father could respond, that Trigon's six sons burst into the throne hall. They all appeared dishevelled from Raven's earlier attack. They all glared at her venomously as they neared the dais. Jared and Jacob jerked Raven to her feet.

"Apologies, father. She-" began Jared.

"I will not hear excuses. I await an explanation." Trigon interjected with narrowed eyes.

Jamon weakly stated, "Father, she caught us by surprise!"

"You let a small girl less than half your size best you?" Trigon sneered, almost in disgust for his six sons.

The brothers said nothing and were unable to look their sire in the face. Finally, Jared stepped forward.

"We won't let it happen again Father."

Trigon said nothing but made a dismissive gesture.

Raven was being dragged from the throne room. She could see her chance at escaping slipping from her small hands. Summoning another burst of power that had been larger than all the others before, Raven detonated it amid her brothers and sent all six of them flying in all directions. She flew forward and came face to face with Trigon. The demon king looked mildly amused at the commotion Raven had caused.

"Why am I here? I wish to go home!" Raven protested. Her emotions causing sparks of power to once again dance around her balled fists.

Whatever response Raven had envisioned from Trigon, she hadn't expected him to outright laugh. "There was a reason I hand selected you to be my heir." He chuckled again. "Not even an adolescent yet you cause enough trouble for your older, stronger and more knowledgeable brothers. Such potential you wield in your little body."

"I don't want to be your heir!"

"You have an inbred imperiousness, little one. I can only assume you have inherited it from me; like father, like daughter. What you desire does not matter here. You are my chosen heir; you are the Gem. You have no choice." All traces of amusement had gone from the demon king's face. "It is a great honour to serve me. Take her away."

Raven felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She floated despondently to the floor. Jacob secured manacles to her wrists once more.

"Let's see you try to break out of these." He whispered roughly into her ear. "You will not embarrass us in front of father again."

Raven was once again jerked roughly to her feet and made to walk. She didn't even look back as she left the throne room.

That night, Raven had been shown to her rooms and the manacles had come off but the doors had been locked and no amount of her power had any effect on her new prison. The rooms themselves were far better than what she had been expecting. Raven had envisioned bare stone walls and maybe a bed of straw if she was lucky. But instead the space was well decorated, almost lavishly so. There was a large soft bed against one wall, a bookshelf filled with books and a closet with numerous outfits lined the other. Raven noted that the only thing missing was any form of window.

Raven lay curled up on the bed, her face red and tear-stained. She didn't know how long she had been laying in the same spot nor did she care. What was the point of anything anymore?

A light knock on the door interrupted her brooding thoughts. Raven chose not to answer but the knocking came again, this time accompanied by a meek voice.

"E-excuse me Your Highness. I have brought you your meals." The female voice was shaky and hesitant.

Raven was puzzled by the title. Why call a prisoner 'Your Highness'? At the mention of food, her stomach growled hungrily at her.

"Go away." Raven responded sullenly, her pride winning against her hunger.

There was no more knocking after that so she assumed whoever was there had followed her demand and gone elsewhere. Raven heard the sound of a door opening and looked up in surprise.

"Please do forgive me, Your Highness, but you must eat." For the first time Raven saw the owner of the timid voice. It belonged to a small female creature, possibly a bit larger than Raven. While humanoid, it had mouse-like features including whiskers, rounded ears and, if Raven was not mistaken, a glimpse of a tail swishing beneath the creature's skirts.

Raven sat up and stubbornly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She continued watching the creature as it placed the tray of food on a sideboard.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, eyeing the tray.

"I serve you in all that you may wish. You may call me Mina if it pleases you." Mina answered with a small bow. "I suggest you eat Your Highness. I believe your training starts tomorrow and you would do well to have energy."

"Why do you call me 'Your Highness'? I am no one important. And what do you know of my training?" Raven questioned impatiently.

"You are the daughter of Lord Trigon, ruler of this realm, the title belongs to you. But, unfortunately, of your training, I know nothing."

Raven did not want to hear any more of the monster that was her father. Turning her attention elsewhere she stood from the bed and approached the food-filled tray. It looked to be some form of meat and vegetables, although not any that Raven had seen before. "What is this?"

"It is roasted griskot with morot and artor. In your dimension, I think it is like pork, carrots and peas, Your Highness."

Raven made a face of disgust; the names themselves did little to increase her appetite, but it did smell delicious. Deciding that her hunger could no longer be ignored, Raven began cutting into the food. She let a small sigh at how good it all tasted.

Mina stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. Unsure whether she had been dismissed. "…If that is all, Your Highness, I will take my leave if it pleases you."

Raven had almost forgotten that there was someone else in the room. She hastily swallowed her food and turned to the mouse-like creature. "Will you be back later?" For the first time since her arrival in the hellish place, Raven looked and felt like a six-year-old child. Her eyes were wide and doe-like and the small girl's voice was pleading.

She smiled softly, "Yes, Your Highness. I am here only to serve you." Mina bowed again and exited the room.

Raven soon finished all the food and returned to lay huddled on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother, of her home, of Brother Azriel and of how her life had been changed irrevocably. She let a shudder run through her body as another round of sobs forced its way out of her throat. She didn't startle nor did she care when her power threw the tray to the floor.

* * *

Arella stood by Brother Azriel's bed. She held his limp hand tightly in her own as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. She had been told that he would live; luckily the spear had not been poisoned. Of course, he would still need time to recover.

Raven had been missing for just over two days. Azar had tried to locate her but had been unsuccessful; Raven was far out of her reach. Arella took a seat beside the old man's bed and recalled the words Azar had spoken to her only hours ago.

* * *

 ** _A few hours before..._**

"He has taken your daughter to his own cruel dimension. It is found far beyond my influence and only a fool would try to enter it, if they even had the ability. Trigon's dark power makes it almost impenetrable. I'm sorry, Arella, but there is nothing I can do for Raven now. Trigon will not kill her – she is far too valuable to him. She is his selected heir after all." Azar paused, knowing that what she was about to say would possibly cut the young woman before her to her very core.

Arella and Raven were far from the ideal vision of a mother and daughter relationship. Raven's powers and her training in controlling them was a prime contribution to their unique situation. And while Arella had never voiced it aloud, not even to herself, Azar knew that clandestinely the young mother harboured feelings of disgust and perhaps even rage toward her own daughter. Raven herself was blameless in this regard, she had not asked to be conceived by rape to be the heir to a cruel and sadistic demon conqueror. But Azar didn't judge Arella for having such feelings; she knew that Arella also held a great of love for her child despite the circumstance surrounding her birth.

"But, while I say that he will not kill your daughter, I believe strongly that he will corrupt her spirit and taint her soul. He _does_ need her to be his portal ultimately; he will need Raven's demonic nature uninhibited."

Arella felt a sickening desperation begin to writhe in her the pit of her stomach. Her daughter was in the clutches of a tyrant and there was nothing she could do. Arella wanted to crumple to the ground and cry out her grief as she had done earlier.

"Arella, I have a task of great importance to bestow upon you. The weight of it is heavy and you won't be able to do it alone." Azar stated.

"What is that you would have me do? I… I do not know a large amount of magic! I cannot do what you are tasking me with!" Arella replied, panic-stricken.

"How do you know what you cannot do if I have not even told you yet?" Said the older woman, mildly amused. "Besides, I intend for you to continue your education. You will take Brother Azriel with you to Earth. I hear he is to recover with time. He will be an appropriate teacher and confidant for the war to come."

Arella balked for a moment. "W-what? What war? What are you talking about?"

Azar sighed heavily. "I was hoping that by raising your daughter here amongst the peace and enlightenment of Azarath and teaching her the ways of my people that the destruction that had been prophesied millennia ago would pass by unfulfilled; but it appears I had hoped for too much."

"What destruction? What prophecy?" Arella was tired of the High Priestess' vague comments, she wanted to know what she was dealing with and she wanted to know now.

Another sigh escaped Azar's lips before she continued, "A long time ago, a prophecy was made that one day, a girl, a Gem, would be born from the physical embodiment of evil and darkness. She would be powerful and beautiful, but, she would bring destruction, death and the end of worlds in her wake."

Arella's voice caught in her throat and she didn't know what to say. How had no one told her? Told her that her little girl would bring such pain and death to so many?

"Why? Why did you never tell me?!" The young mother found herself shouting. Thankfully the two women were alone in Azar's private chambers.

"I believed that the prophecy would have less possibility of coming true had you not known. Tell me honestly, Arella, would you have loved or loathed your daughter had you known what she was to become? What she was to become instrumental in?" Azar countered, a fierceness was present in her voice that had not been heard before.

"I… I do not know." Arella meekly answered. "But I know that she is still my child. I will always care for her."

Azar stood by the balcony, gazing out at the beauty that could only belong to Azarath. She continued as if such strong displays of emotion had not just been displayed by both women. "We do not have much time. Now that the Seals have been breached by Trigon's sons, they are significantly weakened. He could easily come through." She turned to face Arella. "You will be leaving for Earth. You are to prepare for Trigon's ascension to that realm. If the predictions were correct, his ascension will be heralded by the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins. Raven will be his portal; she is the powerful conduit needed for Trigon to enter."

"But Azar, when? How long do I have to prepare for this?"

"It is not an exact science… but the prophecy foretold that the end of worlds would be brought by a girl who had lived sixteen summers."

"When Raven is sixteen years old then?" Arella guessed.

Azar nodded minutely, looking out over the view of Azarath once more. "I suggest you begin packing your belongings. You and Brother Azriel will be transported as soon as preparations for your travel are finished." She faced Arella, "I understand that I am asking a lot of you but I must give one more piece of instruction. You will take the Book of Azar with you."

"Are you serious? The Book of Azar?" Arella replied in complete surprise.

"Yes, its teachings will be useless to anyone if it is to stay here and be destroyed. Not only that, but you will need it if you are to stop Trigon." The older woman explained patently.

Arella stood for only a moment, taking in the scenery around her and the information she had heard. "I'll do it. You can rely on me."

* * *

That had been hours ago. Arella had packed her belongings and readied herself for the journey ahead. It had been six years since she had been on Earth. She wondered if the world had changed much although she thought it likely that it had. She had been called Angela there and she lived with her parents in Gotham. It honestly felt like a lifetime ago and Arella would say that it had indeed been different.

She was no longer a rebellious teen that had dabbled in almost every form of drug and alcohol she could get her hands on. She was twenty-three years old and she had an important task to complete. Arella had a purpose and a plan and more than anything, she had the entire world depending on her.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Azar approaching her. The priestess placed her hand on shoulder, breaking Arella away from her reverie.

"It's time to go Arella." Azar smiled sadly. She carried the Book of Azar in her hands.

"I know." Arella returned the smile, "How will Brother Azriel heal on Earth? I doubt my home world has technology able to deal with magic."

"Do not worry; I will place him into an induced healing trance. He will heal on his own." Azar pressed the tome into Arella's hands. "The Book of Azar is yours now. It will aid you greatly and hopefully you will be able to pass on the values, knowledge and magic that Azarath embodies. Perhaps it will make Earth a better place, just as it has done for Azarath after all these years."

Arella sniffled, "I will." She placed the book into a satchel at her hip. She wrapped her arms around a surprised but grateful Lady Azar who soon returned the gesture. "Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me… and for Raven."

Azar simply nodded her acknowledgement as the women broke their embrace. The priestess approached Azriel and lightly placed a hand to his brow and mumbled an incantation that Arella was unable to make out.

A group of priests entered Brother Azriel's small room. The five men moved about the room fluidly as they prepared the space for a trans-dimensional portal. Arella stood in the centre of the room beside Brother Azriel's bed as a circle was drawn around them and their belongings. Azar watched from the side of the room as the ritual was arranged.

Within moments candles had been lit and it was completed.

Lady Azar stepped forward and recited an old incantation. "Ut sisterent sunt viatores. Et adducam eos ad loca sua et non declinant a semitis eorum."

A bright light began to emanate from the circle drawn on the floor.

"Ut sisterent sunt viatores. Et adducam eos ad loca sua et non declinant a semitis eorum!" The priestess chanted again although this time with more force.

The light became blinding and had spread to every corner of the room. Arella shielded her eyes with her hand but could no longer see the room or Lady Azar. A blaring gust of wind hit her in the face and it sent her tumbling to the ground.

Arella opened her eyes slowly, half expecting to be blinded by the light. She was pleasantly surprised to see a dim room in front of her. She stood shakily and gathered her belongings a pile. Arella checked Brother Azriel and was relieved to find him still unchanged in his bed.

Taking stock of her surroundings, she noted that she had transported to what looked like a small apartment. She noticed a flight of stairs leading to a lower level. Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed them down. The stairs lead to a large room that appeared to be a store. Strange archaic items lined shelves spread throughout the room. Arella walked to a front window and looked out into the street.

It was busy with people and cars and it appeared to be a warm sunny day wherever she was. Arella knew that they were being transported to an Azarathian safehouse but she wasn't sure which one.

The young woman stepped outside and marvelled at her familiar yet completely foreign surroundings. A few people gave her puzzled looks at the sight of her outfit but Arella didn't take any notice. What had taken her attention was the sight of a large bridge. Arella somehow remembered the structure from her high school days on Earth.

She was in Jump City.

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter four. I was on a roll the past few days so this was finished a lot quicker than I had thought it would be.**

 **The plot is almost in motion. Raven has been introduced to her father and Arella is in Jump. I wonder what could happen next?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **CB xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Trigon's Daughter_**

 **Chapter Five**

 **by**

 **Cuervos Bestia**

* * *

 _The young woman stepped outside and marvelled at her familiar yet completely foreign surroundings. A few people gave her puzzled looks at the sight of her outfit but Arella didn't take any notice. What had taken her attention was the sight of a large bridge. Arella somehow remembered the structure from her high school days on Earth._

 _She was in Jump City._

* * *

Raven awoke with aching limbs. She moaned quietly in discomfort as she stiffly untangled herself from the ball she had become the night before.

To her surprise and immense relief, Raven found herself in her bedroom – with windows, her books lining the walls and all the comforts she was accustomed. She was in Azarath. She was home. A large smile spread across her face as she realized that all that had transpired before had all been just a dream; a terrible and traumatic bad dream.

She let a small uncharacteristic giggle escape her as she hopped off her bed and looked out the window. Raven's smile somehow grew even larger at the sight of the familiar city bathed in sunlight below her.

Raven dashed out into the hallway, not even caring to change out of her nightclothes, to find Brother Azriel. She navigated the light-filled corridors quickly and breathlessly came to a halt outside her tutor's door.

She knocked louder than she typically would have. No answer.

Raven thought Azriel might still be asleep, even though it was unusual for him.

She knocked again, louder this time. No answer.

Raven thought that her tutor mustn't be in his room and she should return later, but she felt a strange force compelling her to take a look inside the room. She found herself opening the door before she even realized her hand was on the door handle.

The sight before the young girl was horrific. Raven stood there stunned; her throat unable to make a sound.

Brother Azriel lay sprawled in the middle of the room with a pool of blood growing beneath him. He lay face down with his arms and legs splayed in impossible angles. Her beloved tutor was still alive; his straggled breaths were loud and raspy.

Raven let a small sob escape her as tears started to form in her eyes.

All of a sudden Brother Azriel was staring up at her from his position on the ground. His eyes were dull and not the usual shade of brown; they were paler. He continued to gaze at her, unblinkingly and filled with hatred.

"How could… you do this… Raven?" He managed to say, "Why… would you… bring them here?"

She now had tears streaming down her cheeks. Raven found she was unable to approach her tutor; something kept her rooted to the spot.

"Br-brother Azriel! I don't understand!" Raven sobbed.

"You… you led Trigon's minions… to Azarath." He gasped, "You allowed… them to destroy….and kill all… in their path."

She stammered, "W-what? I would never!"

"But… you did." Brother Azriel still stared up at her. "You don't belong here demon spawn! Go back to Hell!"

The old man continued to screech obscenities at her while she rushed to shut the door. Raven leant against the wall of the corridor as more sobs racked her little body.

* * *

Suddenly she was standing in the Great Hall of the Temple of Azarath. All around her she saw the slain bodies of Azarathian priests and priestesses. Raven saw her mother limp toward her with blood soaked through her robes.

Arella looked at her with tears and pain etched into her face. "Raven this is all your fault! You brought this calamity to our home! Thousands of people are dead because of you!"

"NO! I didn't do this!"

Arella looked at Raven mournfully once more before she vanished.

In her place stood Trigon with his six sons behind him. All staring at Raven with large evil grins.

"Thank you for allowing us passage, daughter. You were invaluable to my invasion of this dimension. Now, we will bask in the screams of thousands of souls together!" Trigon sneered before laughter erupted from him. The mocking sound was echoed by her brothers.

Raven fell to her knees and cried loudly. She cried for herself, for her mother, for Brother Azriel and for the dead.

* * *

Raven lay on an altar. Sweat was beading on her exposed skin and her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids. Her limbs were strapped down with conjured restraints.

Jared and Jacob stood over her.

"How is she progressing? Is she still resisting the implanted memories?" Jared asked.

"She put up a fair fight but she's faltering. It seems that finally the incantation is doing its work." Jacob sneered, "Soon she will think that her people despise her; that they cast her out like vermin. I will make her believe that she lives only to serve Father. And she will enjoy it."

"Good. Once her mind has been turned she will be a useful and powerful asset." Jared smiled wickedly. "Do your work well, brother, and Father will be pleased."

"So I shall."

* * *

Raven stood in a large and ornate room. The ceiling was high and painted with depictions of angel-like creatures. There were many people milling about, some she recognised and others she didn't.

Suddenly Lady Azar stood before her. The older woman's face was warm and radiated a kindness not typically found in others.

Raven found herself walking toward Azar and realized that she had no control over her body. _Wh-what's happening? I can't move! I can't speak!_ She panicked as she walked ever closer to her mentor. She felt her power begin to surge beneath her skin but she hadn't commanded it. It was like her power was controlling her instead of _her_ controlling _it_.

She felt her arms rise above her head as if to throw something. Raven caught the look of fear that spread across Lady Azar's face. Before she could even comprehend what she had done, the older woman crumpled to the ground; blood oozing from a wound on her body.

Raven heard a cacophony of screams erupt as people began to panic.

"She killed Lady Azar!"

"A monster!"

"We have to kill it!"

Raven stood over her mentor in shock. Tears were threatening to fall from her wide eyes.

Soon a circle of priests had cautiously gathered around her, all of them prepared and more than willing to utter an incantation to protect themselves if necessary.

"After what we did for you, creature, and this is your repayment?" An old priest said, "I was right to advise Lady Azar to have you destroyed the moment you were pulled from your weak mother's womb. I knew the likes of a monster such as you would bring nothing but destruction and ruin. It is unfortunate that she didn't heed me and instead chose to foster you, a demon."

Another priest spoke out, "We will avenge her, monster. Don't doubt that. Soon you will wish that your worthless life was over."

The circle of men began chanting all at once. What they were saying was unclear, but the effect was not. Raven found heavy chains begin to wrap around her wrists, upper arms and ankles. The weight of the chains brought her to her knees. Her restraints also brought pain, as if she was being electrocuted. Raven convulsed and let a scream rip from her throat.

The pain intensified until Raven could hear nothing else except her own screams. Soon the world around her began to disappear into darkness until there was nothing left.

* * *

"How goes the final implant?" Asked Jared.

"I haven't commenced it yet. I've just planted a few that solidifies the hatred and disgust that humans have for her." Jacob sneered, "Having her mind free to fashion and shape as we see fit has been a delicious experience. I can't help but crave more."

"You know why that cannot be done, don't you… Greed?" Jared said pointedly; using his brother's associated sin to drive his point home.

Jacob scoffed, "You know I wouldn't actually go through with it brother! Have you not heard a joke before?"

"Do I look like I would appreciate humour?" Jared bit back icily.

"Well, I suppose not. But hey, can't say I didn't try." Jacob tried to smile innocently, although it looked more like a grin a wolf gives a lamb before it devours it. "The final implant will be commencing now. You can stay if you like, that way you can see the result."

* * *

Raven found herself standing in a familiar place; she stood in the centre of Trigon's throne room. She was incredibly disoriented. She could have sworn that she was in Azarath not but a few moments ago. She was broken out of her confused haze by the booming voice of her father.

"Now, daughter, you will serve me well, won't you? You want to make me proud don't you?" He sneered down at her from his large raised dais.

"No! I will never willingly serve you!" Raven yelled fiercely, "You may as well kill me!"

Trigon laughed mockingly at her. The sound echoed throughout the hall and assaulted Raven's ears from all directions.

"My dear daughter, I would never do that! That would be such a waste of potential. Do you honestly think I would destroy my strongest spawn? You are sorely mistaken, child." He smiled evilly, "I have other ways to convince you."

Trigon gestured to the back of the room. Raven heard the dragging of chains and turned to see the small mouse-like creature, Mina, being shoved forward on thin shaking legs by a spectral figure made entirely of fire. She had manacles around her wrists that joined a chain that locked her ankles together so that she could only take small steps.

"P-please my lord! Don't do this! I have served you well!" Mina pleaded, her cries high pitched, like a squeak.

"SILENCE!" Trigon commanded.

The guard handling Mina struck her across the face, leaving a hand shaped patch of singed fur.

Mina whimpered but did not speak.

Trigon spoke, "I have summoned you here because of my rebellious daughter. She refuses to serve me willingly and that is an act of insolence I will not allow. So, vermin, you will assist me in changing my little Raven's mind." The demon king grinned, "I am telling you this so that you know who is responsible for your torment and pain."

"N-no! Stop this! Don't hurt her!" Raven interjected. She made to run to Mina but found herself being held back by Japheth and Jesse.

"Just say you will serve me and this will all end." Trigon said.

"Never!"

"Very well, you have made your choice, daughter." Trigon motioned to the guard.

Mina was pushed to her hands and knees. She cried quietly.

Raven watched on in horror as the fiery entity conjured a flaming three tailed whip. It flicked its wrist forward and the whip made sickening contact with Mina's back.

Raven paled considerably. "No!"

A shriek was released from the mouse-creature that was so pain filled Raven believed she would hear nothing like it again. Power gathered in her balled and shaking fists but did nothing more.

Another lash was delivered.

"P-please Your Highness! I have done everything you have ever asked of me!" Mina struggled against her restraints. "Please end this!"

The guard raised the whip again. More screams filled the room until it drowned out Trigon's maniacal laughter and Raven's cries.

After three more lashes Mina could no longer scream and simply gasped shuddering breaths.

Raven felt sick to her stomach; she thought she might wretch at any moment.

Mina lifted her head weakly and stared at Raven with nothing but pain in her large eyes.

"Do you see what you've done daughter? You are entirely at fault. None of this would have happened if not for your stubbornness."

Raven struggled weakly. "I…I will not…" Her stomach was crawling up her throat.

"Again." Trigon commanded coldly.

A sharp crack and Mina's renewed shrieks filled the room.

"STOP! Don't hurt her anymore! Please… Father." Raven's eyes were full of tears as she pleaded.

Another lash was struck for good measure before Trigon raised his hand for the whipping to stop.

"Whose fault was this?" He questioned, "Who made this happen?"

"M-mine, Father. I made this happen." Raven answered shakily.

"Who do you serve, little girl?"

"I serve you, Lord Trigon."

"What is your purpose?"

"I live only to serve you, Father."

Trigon smiled largely. "Perfect."

* * *

"She's finished." Announced Jacob.

"We'll see about that." Replied Jared.

Jacob removed the restraints and allowed Raven to sit up. She swayed weakly and was unable to focus.

Jared leaned in close to her face and tilted her chin. "Sweet sister, who do you serve?"

Raven rasped, "I serve Father. I serve Lord Trigon."

"Good. What is your purpose?"

A sob escaped her parched throat. "My purpose is to serve Lord Trigon until I exist no more."

Jacob watched on with a smug smile. "I told you it would work."

Jared shared a similar grin. "Her training can now begin."

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

Raven fell heavily to the dusty ground of the training arena; her shoulder radiating a dull throbbing pain upon impact. She gingerly pushed herself to her feet, wiped her bloody lip on her arm and threw a smug grin at her opponent, "Is that all you got Jacob?"

Her brother let a feral snarl rip from his throat in response and summoned another orb of energy and hurled it at Raven's head. It whizzed by, only missing by mere centimetres. Jacob advanced towards his target with intent. Raven matched his movements and backed away.

The pair began circling each other. Analysing each movement, looking for any sign of weakness that would allow an attack through their opponent's defences. Both were cautious and methodical in their actions and were armed with orbs of energy.

Raven was the smallest of the two, despite her growth from a six-year-old child to a thirteen-year-old adolescent. She was no longer thin and lanky and instead was growing into a petite but well-proportioned woman. Her movement around the arena was calm and graceful, almost like a small wildcat stalking its unsuspecting prey.

Her opponent, Jacob, smiled wickedly at his sister as he manipulated his energy orb into a two-handed axe. Holding his new weapon expertly in his hands, he suddenly ran forward with the axe ready to deliver a mighty swing.

Raven's eyes widened in surprise before she dove into a roll along the sandy floor. Her timing was perfect as only mere micro seconds before she swiftly rolled away, Jacob's axe swung through the air where she had been standing. Raven stopped in a low crouch and conjured an energy spear and hurled it at her brother's turned and unguarded back; the projectile hit its target square on. Jacob howled in pain and angrily turned to face her.

"Raven stop wasting time!" A harsh voice barked. Raven took a breath and looked up. General Nethial sneered down at her from the balustrade of the arena. He was a humanoid demon with dark blue reptilian skin and small sharp spines covering his body from his neck to his toes. His hair was black as pitch and was always tied in a long braid behind his back. He wore armour that matched the colour of his hair and a helmet designed to look like a terrifying horned dragon. He was one of her father's most trusted and skilled generals and had led quite a few campaigns. He had seen many millennia go by and was trained in numerous forms of combat. As such, Trigon had selected him to tutor his daughter in warfare and combat.

Nethial snarled again, "Use what I've taught you and finish him!"

Raven squared her jaw and advanced toward her downed opponent. She watched carefully as Jacob slowly rose to his feet, the spear in his back already gone without Raven's focus keeping it in reality.

"Do what he says Raven," Sneered Jacob, "or are you afraid you won't be able to go through with it?"

Her brother was steady on his feet and he began to run toward her. Raven released a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding and created a large energy ball in her hands. She raised her arm behind her head to throw it. Jacob was a little more than an arm's reach away now. Raven leapt forward, her knee hitting Jacob's chin. While his head was tilted up toward the sky, she slammed the orb into his face, right between his eyes.

A small shockwave emanated from the two combatants sending both of them flying back. Raven gasped as she crashed to the ground. Jacob fell heavily to the arena floor with his breath knocked out of him. He tried to move but found that a conjured sword was already pressed to his throat.

Raven stood above him, "Yield."

"It seems your little sister has bested one of you. Again." Nethial mocked the cohort of brothers; they huffed in annoyance.

Back on the arena floor, Raven offered her hand to Jacob for him to rise to his feet.

Jacob growled low in his throat and shoved her hand away. Raven shrugged and walked up the stairs to her mentor. She overheard her brothers berating Jacob from the other side of the arena.

"You let her beat you?" Mocked Jared.

Jacob sent a glare her way before replying, "She got lucky this time, but next round she might not have so much of it on her side."

Raven approached Nethial whilst wiping sweat from her brow. She stood silently behind him, waiting for his critique of her performance. She refrained from addressing him first, she knew how much it irritated him.

"You took too much time out there. You had plenty of opportunity to end the fight yet you prolonged it. You're not committing fast enough. And, you were careless. Stop wasting energy. In a real fight, you may have more than one opponent wanting your blood." He eyed the many minor cuts and bruises littering her skin. "These will heal within the hour. For your next spar, I demand to see more from you, Raven. You were fortunate this time. Jacob is one of the better fighters among your brothers. He's not only strong, but also smart. He has experience and will adjust any weaknesses of his that you've found."

Raven simply nodded her acknowledgement.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get to your lessons." Nethial waved her off dismissively.

Raven turned and headed toward her quarters, ignoring the dirty looks from her brothers.

* * *

 **A big thank you goes out to all the readers who took the time to review the previous chapter/s. It meant a lot and kept me motivated.**

 **Apologies about the lateness of this chapter. Life got hectic there for a while.**

 **So, training has commenced for our beloved Raven. This chapter didn't illustrate the developing plot but that was the point I promise. This chapter was all about the manipulation that Raven endured and the end result.**

 **This chapter was a little difficult for me to write. There were quite a few distressing scenes throughout. I really wanted to explore and get across Raven's lack of control and I hope I did that to a satisfactory level.**

 **As always, a review is much appreciated!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **CB xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Trigon's Daughter_**

 **Chapter Six**

 **by**

 **Cuervos Bestia**

* * *

Raven returned to her chambers. The room was much the same as it had been when she had arrived after being retrieved by her father all those years ago. There were different clothes in the closet and some additional books on the shelf but all else was left unchanged.

She washed quickly and changed into a fresh set of clothes – a pair of fitted black pants, knee-high black leather boots and a dark blue long-sleeved tunic. She hastily tied her long hair in a simple braid before she left her room.

Raven leisurely strolled the corridors of the hellish fortress that had become her home. Having wandered the halls many times over the last six years meant that she knew most of them by heart. A few servants came across her path but only gave her a hurried "Your Highness" and a bow before scurrying off to complete some task or other. The fiery apparitions that her Father used as guards bowed deeply before her as they opened the doors to the library; the location of Raven's next lesson.

Raven walked quietly among the shelved books, scrolls and tablets. The high ceiling of the hall echoed her footsteps slightly. She rounded a corner to see a single desk placed in front of a large blackboard. A small creature stacked books on a nearby shelf. It turned to face her at the sound of her steps.

"Good day Your Highness, how was the sparring this morning?" It said.

"It was fine, thank you Arcako." Raven replied smiling slightly as she took her seat.

"Always good to hear." Arcako placed the final book on the shelf. He was a small humanoid creature with fox-like ears and colouring. He stood only five feet tall and had a bushy tail that occasionally brushed the floor when he walked. Arcako had small beady black eyes that never missed a thing. And he was Raven's tutor in everything from mathematics and science to languages and history.

Initially Raven had been surprised that she was to be taught in such a variety of subjects. Upon managing to question one of her brothers, she was told that the reason was because "Father doesn't want an idiot by his side as he conquers the universe, you fool!". Raven had had many tutors over the years, all of them being the most knowledgeable of their race; the race that her Father had just conquered and enslaved. Her last two tutors had attempted to escape, one was eaten by the hellhounds and the other one, a female, was sent to the brothels. Arcako had been her tutor for the last two years. His home world of Manatonik had been destroyed by Trigon and he, having been determined to be the most intellectual of his kind, had been spared to tutor Raven.

Arcako was an interesting tutor, Raven had had many stimulating conversations with him. He was a creature of much experience, having seen almost all the neighbouring planets in his home galaxy and having studied countless others.

Her tutor approached the blackboard, chalk in his hand at the ready. "Today we shall begin with the Skimisash Empire, originating from the Eeplarkan galaxy…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Raven finally emerged from the library. She was a veracious student, wanting to know all that was possible about any subject she could get her hands on. Despite her love of learning, Raven found that it did leave her feeling tired and drained. She let a sigh escape her lips and loosened her braided hair. Raven headed toward the corridor leading to the residential wing of the complex. She was surprised to see General Nethial approaching her.

"Raven," he called, "Good to see that you are finished with your lessons."

The young girl was confused; General Nethial had never sought her out before, especially when she was not due for combat or warfare training. "Yes, general. Do you require something of me?" Raven asked tentatively.

"Yes, I do. I believe you are ready for the next stage of your training. You are a skilled warrior, and with time I believe you shall become one of the best. But there is something that you have not yet completed. You must conduct your first kill."

Raven felt her throat constrict slightly at his words.

"Now, a student of your ability and heritage should not have any problems whatsoever." Nethial grinned evilly, his sharp reptilian teeth on full display. "A group of rebels have been sighted in the westlands. You, myself and perhaps a few of your brothers will be deployed to deal with the nuisance shortly. I suggest you prepare yourself.

Raven shared a nod with her mentor before she turned down the corridor.

* * *

A few hours later, Raven stood on a dune in the westlands of her father's domain. This portion of the realm was desolate and dry, similar to a desert. Small tufts of persistent grass and shrubs struggled to the surface of the ground. A wind blew her hair lightly, bringing with it the distinct smell of smoke from the distant hellfires. She continued looking out at the landscape, noting its emptiness of both structures and inhabitants.

She turned at the approach of her contingent made up of General Nethial and, Japheth, Jamon and Jared.

"Are you excited, sister?" Questioned Japheth, a large wicked grin already plastered across his face. "I remember my first kill; it was a worthless slave who just happened to be walking by me. The look on its face was quite delicious from memory." He licked his lips and Raven was reminded how much he embodied the sin, gluttony.

Raven stood silently as all three of her brothers began to reminiscent their first kill. She had to admit that she was not excited, not nearly as much as her brothers expected her to be. In fact, if she was to be completely honest with herself, which she often was, she would say that she felt nothing for the momentous occasion. Other to get it over and done with.

Nethial seemed to share the same sentiment as her, if his unamused expression was anything to go by. Raven knew from studying beneath him that while he did take pleasure in killing, it ultimately was a means to an end, a task that needed to be done. She felt much the same as her tutor in this moment.

"Raven, a few hundred metres away you will find a small group of rebelling slaves. Sentry reports say they are mostly comprised of Aranaks and Fitrolaqs; they're both relatively hardy races but I doubt you will have any trouble disposing of them." Nethial gestured with his hand for her to begin.

Raven levitated off the ground and flew to the target area. A few metres below her she saw a small encampment, made up of a few tents and rickety-looking structures. She dived toward the centre of the camp and landed with a small blast of wind and dust billowing out from beneath her. The rebels attempted to shield their eyes and stood in shock at the sight of their enslaver's daughter before them. A few seemed to break free of their stupor and grabbed some rifle-like weapons. They began firing and the entire camp broken out in chaos with people running all over for cover or arms or both.

Raven took note of her surroundings before releasing a large ball of energy that immediately sent all of her enemies flying. The sound of gunfire ceased but the moans of downed and disorientated rebels could still be heard. She heard the sound of her brothers approaching; their laughter ringing loud and clear over the desolate sand dunes.

"Pleasing work, little one." Jamon landed beside her, "but I think you'll take more pleasure in ripping their limbs from their worthless bodies and hearing their screams rather than just killing them instantly. It's more fun this way." He smirked evilly before seizing a barely conscious rebel by the scruff of his shirt and proceeded to tear the unfortunate creatures arm from its socket.

Raven looked away as the fresh screams filled the air.

"Here! Raven! I've found the perfect first kill for you!" Jared waved at her. Raven flew over.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Before her was a small Aranak family. The body of the husband lay close by, blood seeping from multiple wounds. The mother stared defiantly up at her whilst trying to shield her two sobbing children. Raven felt strange looking at the mother and was reminded of her own – what was her name again? Alera? Arilla? _No, her name was Arella. But it matters not, she despised me, wanted me dead. Only Father valued me enough to rescue me and teach me._

The sob of the small female child snapped her back to the present. "This is the perfect target for me?" Raven found herself sneering pridefully at Jared.

"Why, indeed it is, sweet sister. How much more delightful is killing perfectly innocent, worthless things? Simply because you can, because you are better than them, because you are above them. I promise you, it'll be your most memorable kill; the first of many, of course."

General Nethial approached, "Have you completed the task?" He demanded pointedly of Raven.

"I will not, they are only children." Raven defended coldly.

General Nethial sneered, "You will, because you must. Your brothers have already disposed of all other disgusting rebels in this place. If you cannot kill vermin how can you ever hope to conquer the universe alongside your father? You are a warrior, and permanently disposing of your opponents is essential. Now, stop wasting everyone's time again and finish this."

Raven stood back and dispersed the energy orb in her hands. She had never disobeyed General Nethial before. And the look on his face was of anger that Raven had never seen before.

"Do it. I command it." He spat.

"I am not killing them." Raven raised her chin defiantly.

A tense moment of silence followed.

"Very well. I shall take you to your father immediately."

* * *

Raven still wore the same expression of defiance as she stared back at her father from the bottom of the dais in his massive throne room. Trigon wordlessly looked his heir. She was indeed growing into a tremendous beauty. And he could feel her growing power from his throne. Powerful and beautiful, just as the prophecy foretold.

He appreciated her pride and admired her strength. But defiance, even from his children, was not something that Trigon tolerated. It had to be stopped now.

"General Nethial is your mentor, hand chosen by me. Yet, you disobeyed a direct order, worse, you outright refused. Why?" Trigon's command bounced off the walls of the throne room.

"Father, I do not see how killing women and children will improve my ability as a warrior and your heir." Raven stated coolly.

"You are here to obey orders. Not to question judgement of matters of which you know nothing."

"I do not question you, Father. I merely did not find the intended kills to be on par with my level of skill. If I am to be your heir, your right hand, to conduct your commands as you see fit, then I need opponents who will challenge me. The woman and her children would have been a waste of my time and effort. You did not choose me to dispose of lowly rebels, and certainly not of children." Raven sneered pridefully at her brothers gathered near the throne, "perhaps had my brothers had more appropriate targets, they would not be so easy to defeat in the arena."

Jared huffed in anger, "Father! She is too insolent! You must teach her a lesson!"

Trigon restrained a small twinge of amusement. He had indeed chosen the correct heir. Powerful, beautiful _and_ incredibly intelligent. Yet insolence was certainly something that could not be allowed to continue.

"As you wish, daughter. I shall indeed provide you with a more suitable opponent." He turned to his sons, "which of you would like to teach your sister a lesson?"

Jacob stepped forward, his ego still bruised from the earlier battle with his younger sister. "Here, father?"

"Yes. No magic. I want to see hand to hand combat only."

Jacob cracked his neck. "I will not be so easily defeated this time, little one."

Raven felt her wrist snap painfully as her punch was caught by her brother. Jacob grabbed her forearm and swung into the opposite wall of the throne room. Raven smashed face first into the stone wall. Blood erupted from her nose, which she was sure was broken. She instinctively rolled out of the way of another kick.

Jacob was physically much stronger than his younger sister and had much more combative experience than her as well. The only thing keeping Raven from getting her skull smashed in was her smaller stature, her speed and the moves that Nethial had been teaching her.

Raven felt herself being wretched backward by her hair and the next thing she knew, her face met harshly with Jacob's fist. She could see he was winding up for another blow. Raven quickly kicked her leg up into his groin. He fell heavily to his knees with a groan. Raven hurriedly wiped the blood from her lip.

She swung her left fist into the side of his jaw and deftly followed up with an uppercut. Jacob attempted to rise for another attempt, however, Raven wasn't going to give him another attempt to strike at her. She aimed a kick at his midsection. The kick was strong and had her brother rolling into the first step of their father's dais. Jacob lay there groaning; he didn't appear to be trying to get up this time.

She spared a quick glance at General Nethial, who was watching from the sidelines. Her mentor, for once, looked mildly pleased.

Raven bowed before her father. She smiled smugly at her brothers despite her bruised and battered face. "Well, father, I believe a lesson has been taught here today."

"Indeed, it has, daughter. Your improvement has pleased me immensely." Trigon looked disdainfully at Jacob, "Japheth, get your brother back to his rooms."

Raven made to leave the throne room but stopped at Jared's voice. "What about her disobedience father?"

Trigon growled, "From now on, Raven, you will obey General Nethial in all that he says. And General, you will be finding more stimulating tasks for my daughter from now on."

"Yes, of course, my lord." General Nethial bowed deeply.

Raven let a small smile grace her face as she left the room, aware of multiple brotherly glares burning into the back of head.

* * *

 ****Author's Note - Readers beware disturbing content (sexual assault) begins here.****

* * *

After allowing time for her wounds to heal and clean herself up, Raven found herself in the library. Arcako had long retired so she was completely alone. Something that Raven greatly enjoyed. Most nights she found herself here, largely in part to the library's contents and quietness. She loved to read books of all kinds, be it factual descriptions of far off worlds or fantastical ones. Anything to distract her mind. Currently, Raven was reading a tome on Tamaran and their royal family.

The opening and closing of the library's large doors broke her away from her thoughts. It couldn't be any of the servants, it was far too late, and it couldn't be the guards for they rarely if ever entered this place. Closing the tome, Raven made to stand from her reading nook but stopped as the sound of footsteps approached her.

"Why hello there, Raven. Fancy meeting you in here." Jesse said smoothly.

Raven instantly noted that the two of them were completely alone. She had never felt comfortable with any of her brothers, but Jesse always made her feel on edge the most. Likely because she always felt that his eyes were undressing her where she stood. She'd noticed it had occurring more often now that she was physically maturing. He was the embodiment of lust after all.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Raven asked as she stood up to leave. She found her way blocked by his arm.

"I just came to congratulate you on a fight well done, that's all. You were quite graceful out there today."

"Thanks. Now if you'll just excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"What's the rush? The night is young, why not just stay here with me and we can talk?" Jesse grinned maliciously as his hand encircled Raven's wrist. He pulled her to two seats up against a nearby wall. "I sent you a new sword last week, you sent it back to me. Did you not like it?"

Raven had certainly received a beautiful curved blade from Jesse. She had sent it back with his servant.

"I do not need a sword."

"Oh, are you sure about that? How would you know? Maybe you haven't found the right sword." Jesse winked at her. Raven had the feeling they weren't talking about sword in the same sense anymore. She felt nauseated.

"Jesse, I really should be going, I have studies to attend to. Now let me go." Raven yanked her wrist from his grip forcefully.

"That's no way to treat your older brother." Jesse advanced toward her, all traces of flirtatious amusement gone.

He gripped her forearms tightly and shoved her roughly against a bookshelf. He leaned in until he was mere centimetres away from her ear.

He whispered, "You smell delicious. I would love to taste you." Raven squirmed as his tongue darted out and licked the shell of here ear.

Raven managed to free an arm and elbow him in the check. He responded quickly with a slap to her face. He captured her wrists and harshly slammed them to the wood above her head.

"No one ever denies me what I want, most of all you. I take what I want and today, I want you. So, if you behave and be still you might find that you enjoy me taking you."

Raven attempted to squirm out of his grip once more but he had gripped her wrists too tightly and his lower body had her pinned to the bookcase. Jesse was stronger and more experienced than Jacob.

Jesse slammed his lips down onto hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Raven felt her lips bruise at his roughness. Freeing a hand, he ran his hands all along her body. He lingered at her chest before forcefully ripping her open tunic, exposing her young breasts.

Raven let a small whimper slip her throat. She had been trying to call on her power but nothing appeared to be obeying her; she was in shock.

Jesse chuckled at her. "You are quite the delectable thing, aren't you?"

His lips trailed down her neck, he bit her neck hard enough that it bruised. He continued until he reached her breast. Raven screamed as she felt him bite down painfully.

"Jesse… please, l-let me go…or els-"

"Or else what? You'll tell father? Father won't believe you, or worse, he won't even care." Jesse stared down at her menacingly.

Jesse made to undo his pants but the sound of the library doors opening drew his attention. He was momentarily distracted enough for Raven to swung her knee into his groin. He instantly let go of her wrists. Raven ran from the aisle as fast as she could, still in too much shock to even think about flying.

Standing at the door, to Raven's immense surprise, was Mina. The mouse-like servant took in the state of Raven's undress and bruised face with wide eyes.

"Come quickly, Your Highness!" She whispered hurriedly. She pulled off the thin cardigan she wore to place across Raven's shoulders.

* * *

 ****Disturbing content ends here.****

* * *

Raven was in her chambers, bathed and in a fresh set of clothes she lay curled up in her bed. Mina sat by her bed with a tray of hot soup.

"Your Highness," she started quietly, as if she was afraid to break the silence. "you must eat something."

"I do not wish to eat." Raven replied, her voice monotone and emotionless.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Did he…?" Mina asked shakily.

A sob escaped the younger girl. "N-no, he was distracted and I was able to fight him off."

"You should inform General Nethial, Your Highness. He will be able to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Raven seemed to have not heard her. "…why would he do that? I am his sister, I did absolutely nothing to attract him."

Mina cleared her throat awkwardly, "You are very beautiful, Your Highness, and he is the personification of lust as you say." Mina reached out a paw and gently stroked Raven's hair. "You know, on my homeworld, I had an older sister. She was also very beautiful and smart, like you. She had a… I believe the translation would be life partner. His name was Roseph. He was a kind man. They loved each other very much, so much that they decided to spend their entire lives together to keep each other safe and happy. One day, you'll find your life partner, someone who loves you, who wants to keep you safe and happy."

"…Love?" Raven asked, "What is that?"

Mina gasped softly, "You do not know…? Oh my." Seeing Raven's look of dismay, she continued, "Not all men, or people for that matter, want to use you or hurt you. Some want to make you happy, to take care of you, to make you the best that you can be despite any faults that you have. They want to _love_ you. Do you understand?"

Raven had been listened intently, she felt that she grasped the concept. "I think I do. Thank you for telling me about your sister, Mina."

"You're most welcome, Your Highness. Now, I best let you get some rest."

Mina was just about through the door before Raven's voice stopped her. "Mina, please call me Raven."

Mina smiled softly, "Yes, of course, Your- I mean, Raven."

* * *

 **Howdy folks, that wraps up this chapter. This was a very dark chapter, I must say I struggled writing this one as well. I tried to end it on a happier note at least!**

 **Hopefully, it added more to the story. I was trying to portray how quickly Raven has grown up and how intelligent and mature she is for a thirteen-year-old. A lot went on in this chapter, so hopefully I didn't lose any of you in the details.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the latest instalment.**

 **Sorry that this chapter took forever!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **CB xox**


End file.
